Scream
by This-person-over-here
Summary: Rachel Berry has always had a happy life. Her dads loved her, her friends loved her, her teachers loved her. But someone doesn't... Someone hates her so much, they are willing to kill her. As kids in her school are killed, she begins to question her dads and mom about the past. BASED ON SCREAM THE SERIES and this is non canon, Rated T for violence and Blood
1. 1985

**GLEE presents...**

 **SCREAM**

 **Rachel Berry has always had a happy life. Her dads loved her, her friends loved her, her teachers loved her. But someone doesn't... Someone hates her so much, they are willing to kill her. As kids in her school are killed, she begins to question her dads and mom about the past.**

 **CHAPTER 1 - 1985**

* * *

In the woods outside of Lima, Ohio, everything was quiet. There was a clearing where a single tree was. A girl emerged from the woods, panting as she ran. The blonde teenager looked back in fear as she ran to the tree. Her name was Judy Ross. She stopped, leaning against the tree. She looked around. "Shel? Where are you?" She whispered.

Two brunettes, a boy and girl, exited the woods. "We're over here!" LeRoy Berry whispered. Shelby motioned for her to follow them. Judy ran to them. "Did you see the others?"

"I saw Mike and Sally get stabbed. Burt and Elizabeth ran away. Then there's us, Josh and Polly." Shelby explained. The three heard a twig snapping and held their breath as they looked into the clearing. Josh and Polly ran out, holding hands. "Shelby, LeRoy, Judy! Where are you?!" Polly sobbed loudly. Josh stopped her and they looked around. "They have to be here!"

Polly pulled her hand away. "Why did you guys have to do that?!" Polly asked angrily, hitting his chest. "He wasn't going to hurt us."

"That kid was messed up. You know it." Josh said angrily. LeRoy shook his head and looked at the girls. "I had no part in that... You know that, right?" He asked. The girls nodded and looked back. A dark figure in a white mask was approaching the unsuspecting couple. They argued more until Shelby exited the woods. "Polly, look out!" She shouted, her voice echoing in the silent night sky. Polly turned and saw the teen and screamed. The figure swiftly stabbed Josh in the stomach, then pushed his body down.

Polly screamed again as she ran to Shelby and the others. "Come on!" Shelby yelled.

"HURRY UP!" Judy screamed in terror. The figure was catching up to Polly, who was sobbing hysterically. She tripped over a fallen tree branch, falling on her stomach. The killed immediately stabbed her in the back. He pulled the knife out and repeated the process. Shelby and Judy screamed as she was stabbed over and over again. LeRoy pulled them back. "Come on!"

The three ran through the trees, Shelby sobbing after witnessing Polly's death.

They ran out to the road, gasping for air. A car pulled up and the back door opened. "Get in!" Elizabeth yelled. Burt Hummel was at the driver's seat, Liz in passenger. The three got in the back as the killer emerged from the woods. "DRIVE!" Le shouted. The killed stabbed his knife into the back tire as the car began to move. The killer quickly stabbed the other, Burt shouting in anger. "We can't move!" As the killer went to the window and stared at Shelby, the others started screaming. He raised the knife.

 _BANG!_

The killer fell, blood splattering all over the window. Shelby gasped and opened the car door. "Holy hell..." She whispered. "Ma'am, please back away from him!" An officer shouted. Shelby kneeled to him and took the mask off. "Oh, god..." She whispered, seeing the boy's bloody face. "Ryan... I'm sorry." The boy grabbed her, making her scream before taking the knife and jamming it in his chest.


	2. The First Stab

**CHAPTER 2 - The First Stab**

* * *

Rachel Berry sat up and smiled. "YES!" She whisper-yelled. She got dressed, running down the stairs and kissing her fathers' cheeks and pouring a cup of orange juice. LeRoy and Hiram looked to each other with questioning looks. "What's got you so happy?" Hiram asked. Rachel laughed as she put two bread slices in the toaster.

"Today is the final rehearsal to the show and our first show!" She exclaimed. Her fathers both smiled. "That's right!" Hiram said. "So, who else is in it?" He asked.

Rachel walked to the opposite side of the kitchen and lifted her bag up. "Sam is the male lead, Tina is my best friend, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn are playing mean girls and everyone else isn't really big." She explained, taking the toast. She left the house and walked to the sidewalk as Mercedes' car pulled up, Quinn, Santana and Brittany in the back seat. "Hey, ladies!" She called.

"Berry, have you heard?" Santana asked as Rachel sat in the passenger seat. Rachel looked at the three, who were on their phones. "No, what happened?" She asked.

Mercedes began to drive. "Sugar Motta's house was broken into." She said. Rachel gasped. "The rich girl? Why?" She asked. The four didn't know how to reply. "Apparently, they took files of people in town." Quinn said. Rachel sat back in her chair. "Who would do that?"

* * *

"Sam, come on, you need to remember this line!" Will said from the audience. Sam sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Rachel walked to him and pat his back. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, I'm trying. It's just hard to focus after Sugar's house break in." Will nodded and walked to the stage. "I get it, Sam." He said. "But we can't let it keep us down."

After rehearsal ended, Sam walked to his car in the dark parking lot. He felt someone else was close by. He walked faster, grabbing the handle when a hand grabbed his shoulder and a voice yelled, "BOO!" He turned to see Noah Puckerman, laughing his head off. "Dude, you shoulda seen your face!" He cackled. Sam softly laughed back. "You scared the shit out of me."

"How's the show coming?" He asked. Sam nodded. "Good. But I am stuck on this line. Rachel's calling to me, I appear and have a huge monologue. It's hell."

Puck hissed, shaking his head. "You'll get it." He said. "See you at the show." Sam got in his car as Puck began to walk to the locker room to grab his bag. As he entered, he passed the lockers and turned to his and snatched his bag. He heard a scraping sound and whipped his head around. "Coach?" He called.

The scratching continued and he backed away to the door to the field. He ran up the stairs and onto the field. It was dark and the grass was wet, Puck watched the door, ready for whatever was coming.

The lights suddenly flashed on, blinding him. He covered his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He looked at the booth, no one there. "Whoever's fucking with me better stop now!" He shouted. He turned around to see the figure in the ghost mask. "SHIT!" He yelled before throwing a punch at the person, knocking them down. Puck bolted to the door, but the figure ran behind him. Puck grabbed the door handle and twisted it but the killer got to him first, sinking the knife into his back. He let out a loud yelp before being thrown back.

Puck starting clawing to get away, tears flooding down his cheeks. "Please, no!" He cried. The killer stabbed him again, making him cry out again. The killer rolled him over and held his arms down. Puck's eyes were red from the tears. "Please, don't kill me, I'm begging you!" He sobbed. The killed swung the knife into his chest, making him scream a chilling scream. The killer grabbed him by the throat, making him choke. Puck's arm got loose and he knocked him over.

Puck couldn't scream from the killer trying to strangle him. His voice was raspy as he pleaded for help to come in at the last minute but he knew it was over. He fell as the killer stood over him. Puck knocked his mask off, eyes widening as he saw. He sobbed harder now. "Why would you do this?" He whispered hoarsely before being stabbed again.

Puck's chest was covered with blood and wounds, his eyes and mouth stuck open, blood dripping from his mouth. The killer picked up his mask and put it on before grabbing Puck's leg and dragging the body away as rain began to pour down.

* * *

 **RIP Noah Puckerman - Victim 1**

 **So, who is gonna be next? We will see... ;)**


	3. Showtime

**CHAPTER 3 - Showtime**

* * *

Rachel screamed loudly on the stage. She gasped and asked frantically, "Who are you?!"

"Great, Rachel, but remember to pause first, then say the line." Will called. Rachel nodded and continued the scene, Mike saying his line. Will stepped out while the teens rehearsed, walking to Finn, who was going through his locker. "Hey, Finn." He said as he approached the junior. "Hi, Mr. Schue, what's up?"

Mr. Schue was uneasy today and Finn noticed. Will sighed before asking, "Have you seen Noah today?" Finn shook his head before closing his locker. "Why, is everything ok?" He questioned, worried about his friend. Will shrugged. "I hope so." He mumbled before turning to the theater again.

* * *

Sam was scared to death. His sophomore year and he was the male lead. He sat backstage with Artie and Brittany, who were discussing Artie's magic comb.

Sam felt his phone begin to vibrate and looked at the screen.

 _Unknown_

Before he could answer it, Will whispered to him to get on stage. Sam ran on stage to Rachel. Will watched as they performed, not noticing that Sam's phone began to ring again.

* * *

Sam looked at his phone. 3 Missed calls. The phone buzzed and the Unknown Caller appeared again. He answered, walking off the stage and to the stairs leading to fly. "Hello?" He asked.

"How's it hanging, Sam?" A voice questioned. Sam stepped up and looked over the show as Rachel had a solo. "Be careful up there, you don't want to fall." Sam looked around. "A-Are you watching me?"

Sam's back was turned when the killer emerged from the shadows, knife in hand.

* * *

Rachel danced around on stage and finished her solo. Tina walked on stage. "Hello, Erica. How are you?" She asked happily, Mr. Schue smiling at the performance. Rachel sighed. "Well, Tiff, not good. Robert will be here soon. What if..." She sighed and looked down, Tina grabbing her for support. "What if he uses me and then his friends pour blood on me?"

Tina stared blankly at her. "You watched Carrie last night, didn't you?" She asked flatly, the audience laughing. Rachel gasped. "Here he comes!"

Tina laughed and left the stage. "I'll leave you two alone." She said, sighing as she got off stage. "Damn, this character sucks."

"Robert!" Rachel called, waiting for Sam. He didn't run on stage like he was supposed to. She chuckled. "Robert, I'm over here!" She looked at Artie and gave him a _WHERE IS SAM?_ look. She improvised. "Silly me, Robert must not be here yet." She said with a laugh. Mr Schue went backstage and looked for Sam as Rachel sang a song improvised. Rachel felt something drip on her arm and looked at it.

"What the-?"

Judy, Shelby and LeRoy all looked at the stage with worried expressions. Rachel looked up and saw someone moving up on fly. She noticed one of them struggling and then being pushed over. She gasped as Sam's body fell, a rope around his neck stopping him with a crack of his bones. "MR SCHUESTER!" She screamed. Everyone backstage panicked, Mike and Santana running to the body. Quinn ran on stage, falling to her knees at the sight.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE! CALL 911!" Will shouted.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Sam Evans - Victim 2**


	4. I'm In The House

**CHAPTER 4 - I'm Inside The House**

* * *

Glee rehearsal wasn't the same. Rachel sat in the back corner with an empty look on her face. Quinn sobbed, tissues in her hands. Brittany was confused by everything, asking Santana what happened and why Sam couldn't come back. Finn sat in silence, wondering if they would find out who did this. Kurt and Blaine sat together, talking, comforting each other. Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sugar, Rory and Artie all sat in a circle, discussing how they would continue.

Will, Emma and Shannon entered the room with a man, the teens looking at them. "Alright... This is Detective Chisolm." Will said. "We know after everything, the last thing you want is to be questioned."

"Do any of you know where Mr. Noah Puckerman is?" Chisolm asked. Finn and Mike looked to each other in confusion. "Why?" Mike asked.

Artie rolled forward. "You think Puck had something to do with all of this?" He asked with an offended tone. Chisolm was annoyed and looked around the kids. "Here's the thing. I don't care if you're friends with him, he's the _ONLY_ one not that wasn't around last night." He said. Rachel stood up and approached the man as he backed away. "Puck had nothing, and I mean **NOTHING** to do with this." She said before returning to her seat. Detective Chisolm spoke to the adults before leaving.

"This isn't good." Mercedes said sadly.

* * *

Chisolm and his partner, Darkbloom, taped a final picture to the board. "Name, Rachel Berry. Age, 18. Her dad is one of the survivors from 1995, just like Quinn, Kurt and Finn." Darkbloom said. Chisolm studied the images.

 _Tina Cohen Chang_

 _Mike Chang_

 _Artie Abrams_

 _Noah Puckerman_

 _Quinn Fabray_

 _Kurt Hummel_

 _Mercedes Jones_

 _Finn Hudson_

 _Blaine Anderson_

 _Rory Flannegan_

 _Sugar Motta_

 _Santana Lopez_

 _Brittany Pierce_

One of these 13 kids killed Sam Evans. Chisolm sighed and looked at his partner. "One of them could be the killer. One of them could be murdered next." He explained while they stared at the board again. "Who do you think is next?"

* * *

Rachel was alone in her house, her dads went out to talk to Shelby. She didn't know why. She didn't care. She had too much on her mind.

Was Puck the actual killer?

Was the killer one of her friends?

Why did Sam die?

Will this person try to kill her?

Her phone rang instantly, she gasped and answered it. "Hello?" She mumbled.

"Hey, Rachel." Finn said. "You okay?" Rachel gave a sigh of relief before looking to the floor. She decided to tell him the truth. "I'm scared. What if it wasn't a one time thing? What if this person, whether it is Puck or not, kills the rest of us?" She asked tearfully before sobbing. Finn listened, heartbroken with his girlfriend. "I can come over, if you want."

"Please." She whispered.

Finn hung up. Rachel sat in silence before picking her phone up again and calling Tina. She decided Tina was one of the few people she felt she could trust. Tina answered and greeted Rachel. "Tina, do you think this was an isolated incident?"

"Umm..." Tina drifted off. "I don't know. We'll have to wait to see."

"Do you think Puck did this?"

"Hell no. He would do bad things before but not this." Tina replied. "Can I call you later? My mom wants to talk to me." Rachel sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

Rachel sat in silence again. She stood to get food when her phone buzzed. She sighed in annoyance and walked to it. _Unknown_.

"Hello, Rachel Berry." The deep voice said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Not in the mood, whoever you are." She snapped as she walked to the kitchen. The voice laughed. "Don't you want clues? Clue 1, I killed Sam."

Rachel stopped in her tracks. "W-What?" She whispered.

"Clue 2, I'm not Puckerman."

Rachel began to have a panic attack. "S-Stop..."

"Clue 3, I'm inside your house."

Rachel hung up and gasped for air before the doorbell rang. She looked through the glass to see a tall figure. "Finn?" She called out before running to the door. "You'll never believe-"

She opened the door to see a man with a ghostfaced mask. She screamed as he grabbed her by the throat. He shoved her into the wall. "NO!" She gasped before kicking the man. She bolted to the back door and called the police. She ran out to the backyard and hid behind the tree as she whispered the report to the police.

The killer suddenly appeared and swung his knife at her, Rachel ducking and dashing to the fence. She climbed over the fence and jumped over as the killer swung the knife, sticking it in the fence. She screamed as she ran in the road. Finn's car stopped in front of her. "FINN!" She cried. Finn exited his car and hugged her. "What happened?" He asked as he embraced the smaller girl. He scanned the area. His eyes followed a dark figure that was behind a tree and started walking away.


	5. Victim 3

**CHAPTER 4 - Victim 3**

* * *

Rachel sat in the police station, Finn and Tina sat next to her. Detective Chisolm just finished asking questions about the attack. "What am I supposed to do now?" Rachel asked sadly. Tina looked at her with sympathy. "It's okay, Rachel. They'll get this guy soon."

Rachel sighed. She knew Tina was unsure as well. The three members looked at their phones as they rang. A link was sent out by an unknown number. They clicked on it and all gasped in fear. "I can't believe this..." Finn mumbled.

Two pictures were on the link, Quinn and Tina's yearbook pictures. _Which of them will be next?_ Tina sobbed and ran to Chisolm. "Look." She said as she showed the phone screen. Chisolm studied it before telling a few officers. "If this is Puckerman, we'll need to track and find him." He said. Tina grabbed his arm. "No, it isn't Puck."

Tina sighed in shame before pulling up a video from her phone. "I had Artie hack the school cameras to see the night of Puck's disappearance. He was attacked."

"Miss Chang, this isn't legal."

"I know but I couldn't just wait for you to blame Puck. This video shows him in the locker room hall running from someone. What if he's in trouble?"

Chisolm and Darkbloom had Rachel follow them to Quinn's house, Finn and Tina staying at the station. "You'll be safe here." Darkbloom stated before leaving. Tina and Finn sat in silence. "I'm going to the bathroom." Finn said before standing and going to another room. Tina sighed and looked on her social media. Many people were tweeting about the picture of her and Quinn.

Tina almost jumped as her phone buzzed. She gasped at the name.

 _PUCK  
Help me..._

She texted back quickly.

 _ME  
WHERE U ?_

 _PUCK  
Outside the station. Just hurry!_

She ran outside as fast as she could.

* * *

"Rachel? Why are you guys here?" Quinn asked. Rachel gave her a look of confusion. "Have you not seen the link?" Rachel asked before being interrupted. "What link? Rachel, really..."

Rachel's phone rang. She looked at the ID to see Tina. "Tina, you ok?" She asked.

* * *

"Yes, Puck texted." She stated as she exited the police station. "He needs help, I see his car." Rachel mumbled something to the cops. Tina got a text from Puck. _HURRY!_ "Get inside, Tina. We don't even know if he's alive."

"I can't just leave him for the killer!"

"Tell him to get inside with you, then!" Rachel snapped. She got in the car and drove to the station. Tina looked up as she saw a figure in the car. She ran to it and tapped on the glass. "Puck?" She opened the door and peered inside. Puck's dead body was in the drivers seat, limp. Tina screamed before turning around to see the killer. "RACHEL!" She screamed before being shoved down. "HELP ME, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Tina bolted to the side of the police station, running down the alley. "Please!" She yelled. The killer sped up and sliced her back. Tina screamed as she fell, her phone instantly breaking. Rachel heard the line end and screamed, "Hurry!"

But she knew they were too late. As soon as they arrived, she ran to the sounds of Tina's screams in the alley. "Rachel, run!" Tina cried. Rachel screamed in terror as the killer placed the knife to her throat and sliced it open, blood pouring out. Rachel sobbed as the killer ran down the alley and out of sight.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Victim 3 - Tina Cohen Chang**


	6. Mommy Dearest

**Sorry, I've been busy with school for the past... ever...**

 **But here is the next chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 5 - Mommy Dearest**

* * *

Rachel's arms were crossed over her chest as she stood in front of the station. Red and Blue lights flashed, illuminating her expression of sadness and hopelessness. Tina was dead. Sam was dead. Puck was dead.

Finn was taken home. They had found him in the bathroom, unconscious. Apparently the killer snuck in and hit him into the wall, then chased down Tina.

Mike's car pulled up, Quinn and him getting out and looking around the area. Mike saw the body bag being rolled to the ambulance. He broke, looking to the cops. "Why didn't you help her?" He yelled at them, Quinn grabbing his arm. Rachel rushed to her friends and hugged Mike. "I'm sorry... I should have been here." She sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her back. Quinn looked at her with sadness. "You came to protect me." She mumbled. "Why didn't you stay here, Rachel, my mom has a gun in the damn kitchen!"

"Quinn," Mike interrupted. "She had to make sure you were okay. The police should have been here instead of all trying to help you."

Rachel's phone buzzed and the three looked to the screen. Shelby.

 _I need to talk to you. Can you meet me?_

"It's Shelby. She wants to talk." Rachel said. Mike nodded and lifted his keys. "Let's go." He said. The three got into the car and drove off.

* * *

 _Rachel Barry  
Tina Cohen Chang - X_  
 _Mike Chang_  
 _Artie Abrams_  
 _Noah Puckerman - X_  
 _Quinn Fabray_  
 _Kurt Hummel_  
 _Mercedes Jones  
_ _Sam Evans - X_  
 _Finn Hudson_  
 _Blaine Anderson_  
 _Rory Flannegan_  
 _Sugar Motta_  
 _Santana Lopez_  
 _Brittany Pierce_

Chisolm stared at the fifteen names. Three of these teens were dead and one of them was most likely the killer. Who else could be on the chop block? Are any of these teens safe? And why are they all getting killed?

* * *

Rachel looked up at the apartment building, seeing Shelby looking down from her window. "Want us to come with you?" Quinn asked. Shaking her head, Rachel walked to the door. She knew something wasn't right. She felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and looked around, scouting to see if someone else was there.

Seeing it was clear, she walked up the stairs again. Before she even approached the door, Shelby opened the door. "Come on." She whispered.

Rachel entered her mom's home, looking to see the infant Beth in her crib. Turning to Shelby, Rachel crossed her arms. "Get to the point. It's been a long night and I just want to go home." She said. Shelby nodded, knowing of Tina's death. "I have to tell you about that night in 1985. Me and your dad were there. We were friends with the boys that had-"

"You did that to him?!" Rachel shouted. Shelby hushed her. "Listen. I was friends with that boy and... I had sex with his brother a few years after your dad told me he was gay... and you have a brother."

Rachel gasped and shook her head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I gave him away for adoption. I don't know who took him, but the company told me he lived in Lima. I think he may be behind the murders." Shelby said. Rachel glared at Shelby. Shelby was nervous, awaiting her daughter to reply.

"Bitch..."

"Rachel-"

Rachel silenced her. "This kid probably figured out who we are. He wants to get back at us! And it's all your fault!" She yelled before storming out of the apartment. Shelby was shaking before breaking into tears. The doorbell rang, making Shelby jump. She took a deep breathe and wiped her eyes.

Shelby opened the door and looked around before looking down at an envelope on the floor. She picked it up. 'To Mommy.'

She opened it and gasped. A bloody picture of one of the glee club girls.

Quinn Fabray.

She looked up to see the ghostface figure approach and she screamed as he ran to her with the knife, plunging it into her stomach.

* * *

Quinn opened her front door and walked to her couch, taking a seat and taking a magazine off the table. As she opened it, her phone buzzed. She placed the magazine down and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Is Quinn Fabray there?" A dark voice asked. Quinn shuddered at the tone. "This is she. Who is this?" She asked.

Quinn stood, stepping to her front door. She turned the lock and turned around, walking to the kitchen. "My name isn't important. My message, however, is." He said. Quinn stopped, opening her fridge and taking a drink out. "What is your message?" She asked the voice.

"You are."

Quinn looked around before scowling. "Listen, dick, my mom keeps a gun behind the coffee brewer." She said through gritted teeth. Quinn reached behind the brewer but only felt the wall. Her eyes widened in terror. "Are you in my house?" She whispered as she walked to the stairs looking up.

"Quinn, you look scared." The voice said. "Have you ever had a knife stabbed into you?"

"Have you given birth? I have. If I can get through that, I can get through you." She snapped before hanging up. The closet door swung open, ghostface swinging the knife to her. Quinn ducked, kicking her leg into his knee. She reached for the front door, but she locked it before.

Swiftly, she ran to her back door but found it to be locked as well. She turned to see the killed swing the knife once again and she raised her arm, the knife slicing her skin. Blood squirted onto the curtains and glass. She screamed in pain before ramming into the killer. Quinn ran to the living room, taking a fire poker and swinging at the killer, knocking him flat.

A car door shut outside, making Quinn look. Her mom was home. Dropping the fire poker, she ran to the glass, banging her arm against it. Blood smeared on the glass. "MOM!" She yelled, not noticing the killer standing and taking the poker. The killer stepped up to Quinn and swung the fire poker, the points stabbing into her head.

As Judy entered her house, she called for Quinn. As she looked into the living room, her heart dropped and she screamed, seeing her daughter's body on the floor surrounded in her blood.

* * *

RIP

Victim 4 - Shelby

Victim 5 - Quinn


	7. Suspects

**CHAPTER 6 - Suspects**

* * *

"Quinn Fabray, daughter of Judy Ross, was found murdered in her home by her mother. Shelby Corcoran was also found dead, her adoptive daughter left in her blood. These murders are said to be connected to the deaths of Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen Chang and Sam Evans." Sue reported on the Tv. Will stared at the screen in complete shock. Tina, Shelby and Quinn were murdered in one night and Noah was found dead?

Emma sat next to him, wondering if he was okay. "Will? Do you need to talk?" She asked. He shook his head, still staring at the screen. She sighed before grabbing a pamphlet. _So You Suck at Showing Your Feeling._

* * *

Rachel sat next to Finn on his bed, questioning him. "You were with Tina, where did you go?" She asked. He groaned. "I've told you, I went to the bathroom but I was shoved into the wall. Why do you think I did it?" He said. She sighed and stood. "Five people that we know have been murdered in the past few days. Sorry for acting like a normal human being!" She shouted, before placing a hand to her head. "You know what? You should go."

Finn sneered at her before standing. "I'd expect to have your trust." He muttered.

"I'd expect to be able to trust you!" She shot back. He glared at her before walking away. She then broke down in tears.

After a few minutes of crying, she stood, wiping her eyes. She then grabbed her phone as a text came in from a number she hadn't expected to see.

 _Jesse St. James_

 _Why would he be texting me?_ She wondered. Rachel clicked his name, calling him. "Hi, Rachel, how are you?"

"Save it, Jesse. Why did you text me?" She asked sternly. He sighed and replied, "Just meet me at the school. I have a few suspects in mind."

* * *

Rachel sat in the parking lot for at least ten minutes. Jesse was nowhere. She looked to her right, seeing a car approach. She stood up straight as Jesse exited the vehicle. "So, who do you think it is?" She asked.

Jesse set down a picture on the car. Finn. "Suspect number 1, Finn. I know you two are dating, but think about it. He had conflicts with most of the victims. Quinn and Puck had a baby together, Sam stole Quinn and you from him. It's just Tina and Shelby that cancel out. My theory, the killer wanted to kill off people that were close to you or helping you." He said.

He then set down another picture. Rachel gasped. "Santana Lopez. Dated Puckerman and Evans and hated Quinn with a passion. Turns out, Tina was blackmailing her about something." He stated.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry, I appreciate the help, but I can't deal with this." She said before turning away. As she walked away, Jesse called her name. "Suspect 3 is you!" She stopped and turned around. "Sick of being treated like shit, you decided the only way to get even was murder, so you kill two ex-boyfriends, fake an attack, kill your own mother, your best friends and who knows who else."

"Then why are you helping me?!" She shouted.

Jesse smiled. "Because I know now that you can't be the killer. You would have snapped and stabbed me in the throat or something." He said. His phone buzzed and he looked at it. " _You were dead wrong."_ He reads. He looks to Rachel concerned when the killer runs to him from the darkness, swinging the knife into the back of his neck. The blade impaled through his throat, making him choke and gag. Rachel screamed as blood poured out of the wound and the killed pulled the knife away.

"Who the hell are you?!" She screamed through tears. The killer tilted his head and stepped away before running to the trees.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, talking about who the killer could be. "Honestly, it's near impossible to tell. There is no true connection I can think off." Kurt said. Blaine nodded in agreement before hugging Kurt. "I feel like something is about to happen." Blaine said sadly. "You know? That bad feeling you get when tragedy is about to strike? I've been feeling that."

"Don't worry, Blaine. I'm sure we're fine." Kurt said before kissing Blaine. Blaine smirked before pushing him down on the bed, going into a make out session. Kurt flipped them over so he was on top. Blaine opened his eyes to see Ghostface standing next to the bed. "mm...Kur-"

Kurt was so distracted, he couldn't tell Blaine was trying to tell him something. The killer raised the knife, Making Blaine panic and pry away from him. "KURT, BEHIND YOU!" He yelled. The knife swung down, stabbing Kurt in the back. He screamed in pain as the killer twisted the knife, then ripped it from him and shoved him off the bed.

Blaine cried out in fear as he saw Kurt go limp. He looked to the killer as he raised the knife again. Blaine quickly raised his arm up, knife going into his arm. He screamed, the killer pulling it out before swinging it again, stabbing him in the chest. The killer repeated the process, blood flowing all over Kurt's bed. Blaine screamed for help in the empty house before going silent, eyes stuck open. The killer exited through the window, leaving the dead couple for someone else to find.

* * *

"That's six dead people in one night, Chisolm. If you don't find out what the hell is going on, then both our asses are on the line!" Darkbloom yelled. Chisolm rolled his eyes, looking over the suspect list. Shorter by the hour.

 _Rachel  
_ _Mike  
Artie  
Mercedes  
Finn  
Rory  
Sugar  
Santana  
Brittany_

Nine teenagers left. Rachel was an unlikely suspect, as was Artie. Brittany and Sugar could barely count to five, so they're off the list, too. Mercedes would never hurt Kurt and Blaine. Santana was at a dinner party tonight, Mike had also attended. Rory and Finn were at the movie theater. None of them could have done it...

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Victim 6 - Jesse St. James**

 **Victim 7 - Kurt Hummel**

 **Victim 8 - Blaine Anderson**


	8. The Party

**CHAPTER 7 - The Party**

* * *

Rachel couldn't handle school the next day. Walking into glee club and seeing only 8 others in there was so heart breaking. Mercedes was sobbing after the death of Kurt and Blaine while Brittany and Santana cuddled after their best friend's. Finn looked up to see Rachel at the door. "How did Jesse die?" He asked.

Rachel didn't answer. She kept walking to her seat and sat down in silence. Sugar stood and walked to the center of the room, hands together in front of her. "Everyone, I want to let you all know I'm having a party tonight." She said shyly. Artie looked at her with confusion. "Why?"

"I'm thinking of it as a send off to our friends, you know? A celebration for the eight victims." She replied.

"Eight so far." Santana mumbled, making a few people look at her. She didn't care. She just kept looking forward. Sugar looked down. "I just wanted to tell you all." She whispered, feeling bad for even planning it. Now she thought everyone was mad at her. She sat down, still looking down. Mercedes, who sat behind her, put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'll be there, hun." She said. Sugar looked at her and smiled.

Artie, Santana, Brittany and Mike all promised to go too. Rachel said maybe.

* * *

Sugar was waiting for the others to show up. There were various other people there, which she didn't know why they were there. She didn't invite any of them. "Now if only my actual friends would arrive." She mumbled before texting the others. However, none of them went thru.

* * *

"Mike, I'm telling you, you took a wrong turn." Artie said from the back seat. Mike, Mercedes and Artie were driving together but they were pulled to the side. Mike was obviously lost. Mercedes looked to Mike from the passenger seat. "It was right on that last turn."

Mike was about to start his car up again when he heard a scratch. "Shh. You hear that?" He whispered. The other two looked out the windows. They didn't hear it until the second scratch. "Who's out there?" Mercedes whispered, her heartbeat quickening. Artie looked out his window when ghostface popped up. He stabbed the knife into the window, shattering it. Everyone screamed, the killer grabbing Artie. "RUN!" Artie shouted as the killer stabbed him in the stomach. Mike and Mercedes opened the doors and bolted away.

"Sugar's house is that way, hurry!"

* * *

Rachel put on the red lipstick, staring in the mirror. Her phone buzzed. It was a text.

 _Do you really think it was me? -FINN_

Rachel sighed, texting back. 'I don't know. I want to trust you, but can I?' She put down her phone and walked across the room to her bathroom, closing the door as another text came in. _Fine. -Finn_

What Rachel didn't know that an hour before, Ghostface entered the house, creeping to the living room where LeRoy was watching TV. The killer swiftly brought the knife to his neck and cut, LeRoy gasping in pain as blood poured over his shirt and the couch.

Hiram entered the room as the killer hid behind the couch. Hiram saw the body as Ghostface jumped out and stabbed Hiram in the chest. Her dads were both dead.

She walked down the stairs and yelled bye before leaving.

 **RIP**

 **Victim 9 - Artie Abrams**

 **Victim 10 - LeRoy Berry**

 **Victim 11 - Hiram Berry**


End file.
